Fragile Fragments
by SakuraUchiha2328
Summary: #2 CURRENT: She would never know that he loved her. He would never know that she loved him. All because there was a boundary they couldn't cross.
1. Broken Bloody Valentine

**And it's finally here :D my lastest story yet! i swear, i really need to keep focused on my current stories instead of new ones -_- somehow its easier to write new ones then old ones. i wonder why. anyways, one with the story :)**

**I have a fan page now, you want me to do a request in drawing or what so ever :) .com/#!/pages/SakuraUchiha2328/199297960083281?sk=wall**

**disclamer: i do not own Naruto ;)**

**Broken/ My bloody Valentine ( Which one do you prefer?)**

_Sasuke._

" Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

"Where are you going?"

_I need you._

" Sakura get out of the way!"

" Don't you dare close your eyes! Hey- SAKURA!"

_I miss you._

" I love you Sasuke."

_I really do._

" What if something were to happen, what we'll we do then?"

" Let down your hair. It looks better that way."

" You think this is easy for me? I lost my family Sakura! Do. You. Think. This. Is. Easy. For. Me?"

" I'm sorry."

_Don't go._

_Once glance. One turn. One step. Your **gone**._

_I _**love **_you._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was ready.

After all, he's spend a whole day thinking about what he was gonna say, how he would act and what he would wear. But, eventually, he went back to what he'd started and ended with; being the antisocial ice cube he was along with his emo clothes emo-ing around.

Now, all he needed was her signal and-

His phone vibrated on the table.

-He be on his way.

Sasuke inwardly smirked; he could basically tell what the SMS was without even checking it.

" _Come meet me. Same time, same place."_

It was always the same old thing she would type every day and he'd read every day.

He glance at the clock on his right, 5.45 P.M, she really was punctual. Garbing his phone, Sasuke stood up from his bed he'd been lazing on all day. Nevertheless, it was his day off; after all, argued with his brother just to let him have this _off_.

Sasuke was in his usual clothes, black muscle T T-shirt along with his baggy faded dark grey jeans. He took his overcoat and stuffed his hands into his pocket after locking his apartment. His fingers toyed around his little surprise for Sakura in his pocket.

With his hoodie on, he started walking towards the park where he would meet her.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at his condominium. His parents owned the building; he was the son of the Uchiha company- one of the richest companies ever in Japan. His parents- more of his mother actually- had set him up in countless of blind dates which most of he would avoid at all cost. He didn't like having people at his side, _woman_ to be exact. They were just too, whiney or clingy to him. He'd hated it of course, that was until he met her though.

Sakura Haruno.

Heh, who would expect that she could break down his walls so easily when she couldn't even handle her own break up with her ex- which the name slipped past his mind.

But it didn't matter now anyways.

He would do _anything _for her. That was how big of an impact she had on him.

Sasuke snapped out from his daze and checked the time on his phone.

He cursed.

Uchiha _Sasuke_ was _late_. He, for one was never late in his entire life. _Never_.

So well, you can very well sue him for being late to meet up his girlfriend. It wasn't his fault; it was the- it just wasn't his fault. ( But deep deep deeeeeeeep down in his heart, he knows it's his fault. Not that he'd ever admit it as long as he's alive, no scratch that as long as the world lives he won't ever admit it.)

A blog of pink sitting alone on the swing slowed his pace. So, she was there already huh? Couldn't she try to be later than him for once?

" Ready?"

She looked up, and smiled. Her smile still as bright as ever as she nodded and stood up next to him.

They slowly made their way to the dimly lighted park. It was their normal routine, they just had one left.

It was late in the evening, the sun was about to set but they didn't care. As long as they were together, it doesn't matter. Nothing does.

Sasuke, slowed his pace as he let her wandered in front of him. She was wearing a waist length purple shirt along with a thin studded brown leather belt just barely hanging against her waist, and, the black Sub jeans he bought her. He smirked, it was her favorite jeans; he remembered her telling him one day. And to finish it off, dark brown leather boots.

He really loved her sense of fashion.

" Sasuke-kun!" She turned around, her emerald orbs shining under the moon light.

" Hn?"

" Hurry! Look at this!" She pointed towards the fully bloomed white daisy. He sauntered over, taking his own sweet time, after all they had all the time in world.

He crouched down, as low as Sakura went. She was correct, the daisy was indeed lovely with the lightings that was fixed on the ground covered by the grass.

That was one of the many things that they liked about this park.

You could never imagine what type of things you would face in the park at night or morning.

As they say; expect the unexpected.

Without thinking, his hands shot out towards the fragile daisy stem.

" Hey Sasuke-kun! What are you-"

" Hn."

Sakura blushed furiously.

He smirked.

Oh how he loved to infuriate her; when her cheeks flush a deep shade of red when she's angry and when she's embarrassed-which he was sure of and guessing she would do that very action in about 3,2-

She pouted.

No, she processed the counting too fast. He counted it correctly; it was her not him.

" That's no fair Sasuke-kun." She said, " You aren't suppose to do that." Her fingers briefly touched the daisy that was placed between her hair.

He looked at her, as if he was sending a silent message to her.  
_  
' But it looks beautiful on you.'_

Sakura sighed. She gently pushed him down, until his back touched the ground.

" But I guess I would forgive you." She said and placed a soft quick kiss on his lips before resting on his lean chest. 'After all, I've barely seen you in this kind of attitude.'

" Shut up, Sakura." He said and pulled her to meet his inviting lips. The tip of his tongue running across her lower lip. Sakura eyed him- then his lips. The sliver ring piercing he pierced when they were still in high school. It was a pair, one at his lips and the other at his earlobe. Just the way she liked it. And, he swear he could feel goosebumps raising on her skin as she grasped his hair and deepened the kiss.

" Mm, Sasuke-kun. Let's get going." She whispered; her voice hoarse. Sakura pushed herself up before getting pulled down by Sasuke again.

" Last one." He said and placed a long lasting kiss on her lips. She laughed and finally freed herself from Sasuke's grip.

" Let me add one more," She added and pecked his cheek. " To make it fair."

" Whatever." He stood up and patted his jeans. " Let's get going."

* * *

" Sakura." His drone voice seemed to snap the petite girl out of her trance as he sat on the swing next to her, giving her the smoothie she'd ordered.

It happened more and more often, he noticed of course. But it doesn't mean he bug her to tell him, no he wasn't those type of typical boyfriends who notice some change in their girlfriend and they'd go all " What's wrong?" " Are you okay?" speeches; if something was bugging he'd wait for her to come tell _him._

" Oh, hey Sasuke… kun." She gulped. " I didn't see you there."

Okay, erased whatever crap he said about the typical boyfriend type. Something was up with her; Sakura wasn't the type to _not notice_ him.

" What's wrong?" He asked, a bit of concern filled his voice.

She smiled at him, " Oh it's nothing… I was just thinking."

Tch, she was lying to him. If she thinks she could lie right through him, she needed a huge wakeup call from him.

" Sakura." She looked at him, not even flinching under his cold heartless gaze. " What's going on." Sasuke didn't like repeating himself, it felt as though his words just bounced off the wall and right back at him.

She lowered her head, her pink hair covering her emerald orbs. " I was thinking, maybe we should…" Her voice trailed off.

He arched his eye brow.

" Should what, Sakura?" His fingers dug into his pocket, where the box was. This is it, he was going to do it.

" Sakura will yo-"

" We should break up."

For the very first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was scared, _shitless_.

* * *

This wasn't easy for him, neither was it easy for her.

It was, literally killing her inside out to see him like that. Staring at her so blankly-as though the spark that was always in there when he saw her had vanished- was 'eating' her alive.

" I'm sorry." She said softly, her voice drained from emotion. What else could she have said?

Nothing.

That was the final call.

Sasuke didn't have to know that she was leaving to the States in less than a week. He just didn't have to; it would be easier that way.

If he did know, she knew he'd work his way one round or another to make her stay. She would though, somehow she could never have the heart to say no to him.

But this, this was different.

This was something she couldn't say yes to-she couldn't stay. If she did, her parents-her parents might not get the medication needed. Sakura might be a doctor but that doesn't mean she would always have the money- but that was when the job in the states come in- they had the money to pay her for her level.

They had offered a lot, more than enough for both her parents to last a life time.

But the bad thing was, she wasn't coming back. Visiting was okay but not long enough to replace the time taken away from Sasuke. It wasn't enough.

She couldn't just go and tell him to move to the states her. She couldn't force him anything he didn't want to- she didn't control him. He has his life, his life which he himself would choose.

" Just sorry?" He mocked, his eyes darkening.

" I'm sorry... I'm sorry Sasuke." I'm sorry for breaking this off.

_'I love you; I really do.'_

But this wasn't going to work out for both of them.

" You're sorry?" He could have laughed. " Just sorry Sakura? That's it?"

" Sasuke..."-kun.

" If you were going to break it off like that," his eye were covered with a thick layer of disgust as he spat out the next few words, " you should have walked off 'long ago'."

" I'm sorry..."

Tears leaked out from her eye as tiny droplets fell on them both.

The weather, was prefect earlier in the day. No one, would have suspected that it would rain.

No one, would have suspected that she of all people would walk off on him.

_No one._

" Sasuke I-"

" Just shut up Sakura."

Sakura froze, her heart beating loudly in her heart she could feel a hole clawing its way through.

The coldness in his voice, that was something he couldn't miss-the edginess in voice as though a threat.

" Sasuke.." She started; she was trembling not because of the cold but because of him. He was scaring her.

The very moment that Sakura had made her mind she knew instantly it was going to be difficult. But she had never thought it would hurt. She'd thought that since Sasuke had dumped so many girls before her, this was no difference.

Maybe it was because it was her dumping him; the other way round.

Funny really, she always thought that it would be Sasuke throwing her off instead of her doing it.

" Just go Sakura." Sasuke sounded deflated, his anger or hatred gone in a moment's thought. Like, he was accepting Sakura was leaving him or because there wasn't a chance for him. Never a chance to find out what she would have said if he'd done it sooner.

And she did, obediently, no matter how hurt she felt.

Soon, Sakura's silhouette faded out of sight.

Little did she know that Sasuke had his hand dug into his pocket the whole time; clutching tightly against the small black box.

Surprise surprise Sakura, he was about to propose to you.

* * *

THE END :D

yea yea, it was so obvious he was going to propose to her and so front. i was stuck okay? BUt this is like, my most tragic story yet so dont blame me is its not interesting enough. im getting there!.

**TRANSFER STUDENT IS COMMING; HOPEFULLY BY END OF THIS MONTH! **

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D If anyone has been thinking i was dead- nope :P still alive but lazy to type anything out lately. Transfer Student's next chp has been laid out and I'm nearly done with the chp's ending :) hopefully I'll be able to post it out at... erm... by end of this year? Duck, that sounds so late but what can i do? editing the story will kill the life out of me and stuff like that -_- and term exams? life doesn't sound as fun as it should be D:**

**anyway, this is an old story i worte for a friend at May :) hope you like it :D**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID, SASUKE WOULD HAVE MARRIED SAKURA A LOOOONGGGG TIME AGO :)**

* * *

**BREAKING EVEN**

**Because everything has an end, she decided not to start anything.**

His head had begun a rhythmic beat.

The constant throbbing on the same spot was starting to irritate him and not to mention _it hurt._

Whoever threw that stupid soft ball – a ball nonetheless- had hell to pay. So what if he's only 8 years old and was left here abandon by his elder brother in a place with only the parting words saying, " Don't worry little bro, I'll come pick you up later once I'm done with this."; he still could have sweet revenge.

He blew his black hair up, his lower lips curving upwards slightly as air escaped from within. Even though it wasn't touching his eye- it was a habit; a very bad habit indeed.

He bent downwards and picked up the small pink ball. He looked around, his eyes following every movement that was being made. If only this weird place didn't attract kids then maybe it'll be easier to find the culprit.

" Hey!" A girl shouted, snapping his train of thoughts. The young boy turned to the direction of the voice. He frowned, this was so not the time to be mingling around with other kids. He had to find the owner of this ball! Oh well, the sooner he gets this over with the sooner he can go.

Facing the girl, he saw her running towards him. She was small in size, her dress flying around her as she ran- maybe she was around his age, yeah most definitely.

" What?" He growled out. For a 8 year old, - if he do say so himself- he was very, _very_ intimidating.

She was panting by the time she was directly facing him, he realized, the way her breath came out in huffs and puffs. Her vibrant pink hair falling onto her shoulder as she leaned on her knee, supporting all her weight onto her knee.

" Hey, did you see my pink ball? It's about this size, " She stood back up and laced her fingers into a ball shape. " My friend threw it here and I saw it flying towards here and since, you know, you-"

On and on again, she was babbling nonsense- and that just drove him of the things he hated most; if you're talking nonsense, just don't speak to him and face a wall instead.

" Here." He shoved the pink object into her open hands. It's not like he had anything to do with it anyway, so why bother to keep the junk?

Her face brightened up immediately, seeing her lost ball was being returned to her; somewhat rudely but at least her ball was back with her. The little girl smiled sweetly, her shiny white teeth flashing faintly at him.

" Sakura."

She stuck out her hand, like she was asking him to shake it after she placed the ball under one arm.

" Sasuke."

**-Fact 1.**

* * *

**Falling in love is easy.**

8 years.

It's been 8 years since she met him.

8 years since she was held back.

And there he was, standing so gracefully at his locker. Closing his eyes, and because she knew him so well, she knew he was shutting the rest of the world out.

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips, if any of the reasons why she loved him it was because he always looked as though he was in peace with the rest of the world when he closed his eyes.

Sakura, she was standing far back in the crowd, staring at his flawless face. Slowly, she ran over his choice of clothing: ripped up faded jeans and a band-tee ( Metalica). A simple every day wear, she mused.

" Sasuke."

She frowned, even all the way across the hall she could hear the girl's call.

The girl, Ino- she had met once when Sasuke head introduced them a while ago. Ino, was his girlfriend.

Sakura had lucked out a long time ago, the moment he hinted that he liked someone; all hopes came crashing down.

Because, who would want to give up Ino, the girl who had all the looks, curves and, and- _everything._

" Ino." He whispered as Sakura walked past them, desperately trying to avoid them embracing.

**Falling out is not.**

**Fact 2**

* * *

**Do you know,**

She doesn't know.

She would most probably never know too.

If there was an award for the best liar in town it would haven been given to him. Because he lies to her, to Ino, to himself, to his parents, his friends- let's just say he lies to a lot of people.

Why? He could give one oh-so-very-simple reason for you.

_Sakura_.

If that wasn't a reason enough there's more- the way her eye lashes beat against her cheeks when they ever so slightly closes them, the way her hips sway when she walks, her voice, her enthralling black orbs that seem to pull you down the moment you look into them.

She was his everything.

A _need_.

He knew it was wrong though, admiring someone behind your girlfriend's back; but then again, it wasn't like he really liked 'like' Ino in that way. He just thought that if he went for Ino then maybe he would forget about Sakura.

Walking down the small lane between the school's football field and the school block, faded colors of maple leaves fell into his view.

It was fall, if that wasn't obvious enough.

Sasuke was here alone this time, no Inotrailing along ( he managed to shake her off for a while). He couldn't handle her rants about how messy her hair was when it clearly wasn't.

Slowly, as each step he took, he looked out in the corner of his eyes; caught in curiosity of _what_ was. Directly under the cool evening sun, someone was sitting at the bleachers alone.

Sakura, he thought, freezing his movements to get a good look at her. And just as if she could sense him watching her so intensely, her gaze locked with his.

Time stopped, nothing dared moved on its will because _they were there_, they were looking and his heart was racing against time. Beating faster and faster. If only she would take note of his behavior around her, how he acted like she didn't exist in his world at all.

There was too many things- too many thoughts running in his head at the moment and there was just too little time. _Never enough time._

Right now, maybe he could-

She looked away.

He backed off and continued walking; acting as though nothing happened in the last few seconds ago.

Because how he react if he actually swallowed the fact that he _loved her_?

**How this feels?**

**Fact 3**

* * *

**Just because,**

" Sasuke."

" Sakura." He nodded back at her.

Silence hung around them, like a cloak of sympathy for both of them together. No words were needed to be said; because they already know.

A silent agreement that shouldn't be leaked out.

" I love you." She whispered, making sure no one could hear her. Sakura leaned onto his shoulder for the briefest second before grabbing his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze; almost like telling him everything's going to be alright.

" I know." It was his way of saying 'I love you too.'

**Fact 4**

* * *

**Everyone has their own happy ending.**

**Even the least expected would.**

**-Fact 5**

* * *

**REVIEW? ;D**


End file.
